En aquella habitación blanca de aquel psiquiátrico
by Nicangel03
Summary: Presa tanto mental como físicamente, nuestra protagonista debe afrontar lo que una demencia puede generar, dejando atrás todo lo que más ama...


**_Bueno, esta es un One-Shot que escribí hace algunos años y decidí subirla acá, espero que les guste n.n_**

Blanca… una habitación totalmente blanca, cerrada si poder salir de ella aunque lo intentara. Donde se encontraba absolutamente solitaria, fría, y en total desolación se encontraba en aquella habitación… Un lugar al cual había llegado luego de llegar a un trastorno complicado a raíz de ver como desmembraban completamente el cuerpo de su hermana; como sacaban uno por uno cada uno de sus dedos, dejando ver el blanquecino hueso al cual se sujetaba anteriormente. Verla desangrarse frente a sus ojos, ver como antes de despedazarla lentamente la violaban, y ver como abusaban de ella escuchando sus gritos pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente.

Haber presenciado todo aquello le afecto en demasía, ya que nunca jamás llegó a imaginar ver todo aquello, jamás pensó que podía llegar a este estado tan deplorable, en una rincón de aquella habitación, donde su mejor amiga era la soledad, donde su mejor consejero eran los recuerdos y donde su verdugo era el tiempo…

No pensaba en absolutamente nada más que en todo lo que vio sufrir a su familia, en todo lo que sufrió al tener que participar en la misma tortura de todos ellos, aunque adoraba impartir dolor a los demás, aborrecía rotundamente tener que hacerlo con quienes amaba. Los años habían pasado frente a sus ojos, los recuerdos felices de una infancia hermosa, padres que aunque eran estrictos, le entregaban todo el amor del mundo, una adolescencia espectacular, llena de bromas, risas, romper el corazón de quienes estaban interesados en su persona, mas ella no correspondía a nadie, puesto que su corazón siempre estuvo ocupado….

Recordaba cómo fue su boda, aquel hermoso vestido blanco, aquel velo hermoso que caía frente a su semblante, a su madre y su hermana ayudándola a alistarse para poder llegar al altar y desposar al hombre del cual estaba profundamente enamorada. Por su mente pasaban los maravillosos momentos de su vida, sentada en aquel rincón de esa habitación, recordaba aquel ansiado momento en el cual su padre la dejaba junto al altar para poder entregarla al hombre que le entregaría su vida por el resto de ella, aquella sublime instancia en donde de sus labios un "acepto" fue pronunciado y aquel tan ansiado beso como marido y mujer había llegado. Aquel hombre que al que tanto amaba, que la hacía inmensamente feliz, sangre pura de la misma forma que ella, de alta alcurnia, familia noble, y que la amaba con pasión y locura.

Una lágrima caía por sus delicadas mejillas, sus ojos demostraban el cansancio y la enorme tristeza que yacía dentro de su interior, aquellos ojos tortuosos que bajo tenían grandes manchas que resaltaban en aquel rostro pálido y firme, aquellos luceros que demostraban la demencia interna que yacía en aquella mente.

Una noche de bodas, un lugar precioso, unos recién casados completamente enamorados, un ansioso esposo y una nerviosa esposa, juntos en la habitación de un hermoso hotel en la ciudad de Paris, una maravillosa vista tanto fuera del cuarto como dentro del mismo, donde él observaba detenidamente a su señora esposa, la cual se encontraba recostada en la cama del lugar, usando nada más que un delicado conjunto de color negro, el cual contaba de un brasier con encaje y que resaltaba de sobremanera en el cuerpo de ella, levantando sutilmente sus llenos pechos, unas bragas de tamaño pequeño, las cuales estaban unidas a unas finas ligas que se deslizaban por las largas piernas de la mujer y daban paso a la imaginación.

Luna llena, clima perfecto, ciudad perfecta en la cual el nuevo matrimonio consumía su amor, entregándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, dejándose llevar por la seducción y el placer, teniendo maravillosas reuniones donde sus labios eran los invitados de honor, donde aquellos cuerpos que tanto deseaban juntarse para ser solo uno se encontraban por primera vez. Ella tan delicada y refinada como siempre, él, todo un caballero y un macho sin duda alguna, yacían en aquella cama, conociendo sus cuerpos con libertad, sin restricciones, solo placer y amor eran los conductores de aquel momento. Lentamente el entre besos y caricias, mientras sus lados y ásperos dedos recorrían con parsimonia el cuerpo de la joven, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, sintiendo como se erizaba al contacto de él en ella, embistió a la fémina consumando por fin aquel lazo.

Se levantó aceleradamente, caminando de un lugar a otro, llevando sus pálidas manos a aquel enmarañado cabello negro azabache, alborotándolo más aún de lo que ya estaba, quería salir de aquel infernal lugar, los años pasaban y ella seguía dentro de aquella blanca habitación, quería dejar todo atrás, quería poder volver a su vida, quería volver a los brazos de su amado, pero aquella voz no la dejaba, aquella miserable voz que la hizo realizar lo que jamás deseo hacer, aquella repudiable voz que la llevo a estar en donde se encontraba en esos precisos momentos.

Una nueva imagen se aposto en su mente, un nuevo recuerdo, ella frente a su amado, besándolo lentamente, sintiendo el amor que derrochaban el uno por el otro en aquel simple beso, tomando una de la manos de este y deslizándola lentamente a su delgado vientre, mientras él la miraba con cierto desconcierto y una notoria cara de pregunta, él no entendía que era lo que ella intentaba decirle, hasta que pudo pronunciar -"ya no seremos dos mi amor, ahora somos tres"- dando a entender que dentro de aquel vientre se gestaba el fruto del amor que aquel hermoso matrimonio se profesaba. Imágenes de su embarazo, tranquila, llena de amor por parte de su esposo que la consentía en todo, que cada antojo que ella tenía él lo complacía, se recordaba a sí misma cantando por las tardes una bella canción de cuna, mientras acariciaba su vientre con lentitud, disfrutando del momento, recordaba a su esposo como por las tardes la saludaba a ella y luego se inclinaba para saludar a su pequeño tesoro que aún no nacía, en aquel ya prominente vientre de ya 6 meses de gestación.

Se volvía a sentar, pero esta vez en la cama que se encontraba dentro del cuarto, cama que como todo el resto, era de color blanco, era muy firme y resistente, ya que debían de asegurarse de que ella no intentaría nada contra su propia vida, no querían que atentara contra ella. Sentada en el lugar, se mecía lentamente, dejando a la vista su demencia, estado que había adquirido por lo trastornada que su mente estaba, tanta muerte, tanto sufrimiento, tanta tortura volvía loco hasta al más fuerte y ella pertenecía a esa calaña.

Se preguntarán que es lo que hace allí, como es que llegó a ese estado… pues la verdad de las cosas, es que ella no está en aquel lugar por su propia voluntad, un voz… aquella voz que la hace realizar todo lo que ella no quiere… pues sí, aquella voz pertenecía a un oscuro ser, que podía controlar la mente de la mujer a diestra y siniestra, con o sin su consentimiento, pues no había manera de poder controlarlo…; La torturo, cada vez que ella se resistió a las órdenes de aquel hombre, él la torturaba de las maneras más aborrecibles que pudieran existir, en su delicado cuerpo de porcelana, yacían marcas que él había dejado en ella a través del tiempo, ella era obligada a servirle, cuando su único deseo era estar con su familia…

Nuevamente esa voz retumbaba en su cabeza, haciéndola gritar, pues aunque el dueño de ella ya no vivía, aquel sonido que constantemente emanaba de sus labios aún no dejaba la mente de la fémina.

Un bebé, una hermosa niña yacía en los brazos de su amado, el cual se acercaba para poder recostarse al lado de la mujer que hace unos minutos había dado a luz a la tan esperada criatura, hermosa como su madre, de cabello ondulad o, negro como la noche y ojos verdes, aquellos luceros que eran la copia de los de su padre, la piel suave y blanca, tan pálida como la de la mujer que le dio la vida. Los tres se encontraban en la cama, él depositaba tiernos besos en su mujer, acariciaba el rostro de ella, demostrando gratitud por aquel tan hermoso regalo que le había entregado, la dicha de ser padre… mientras que la mujer, más cansada no podía estar, el trabajo de parto había sido doloroso, mas no deseaba caer tan rápido a los brazos de Morfeo, ya que quería estar con su pequeña y su amado, disfrutar de la hermosa sensación que los rodeaba, dejarse llevar por el momento y contemplar a su esposo y a su pequeña en los brazos de él… no podía haber mujer más feliz en el mundo que ella…

El recuero del nacimiento de su hija la hizo estremecer, la extrañaba en demasía, deseaba estar con ella, poder educarla, malcriarla, reprenderla, deseaba ejercer su rol de madre…

En el juicio contra la mujer, se había declarado que no estaba en sus cabales, que su salud mental era no era sana por lo que no podían enviarla a prisión, ya que los actos que cometió fueron realizados bajo manipulación y trastornos, mas no podía quedar en libertad y sería confinada a un psiquiátrico, hasta que los encargados de ella deliberaran que estaba en mejor estado mental.

Quería olvidar todo aquello que tuvo que vivir, todo aquello que tuvo que ver, quería borrar de su mente la tortura que fue impartida a su amada hermana, quería dejar todo aquello atrás y así poder mejorar, pero le era imposible… recuerdos y más recuerdos iban y venían a cada segundo, su vida pasaba frente a ella y no podía hacer nada para devolver el tiempo. Cinco años en los que esa habitación se había vuelto su hogar, cinco años de los que su vida se había ido a la mierda y que su cabeza no lograba controlar esos recuerdos y borrar esa voz que tanto la torturaba, sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba a cada segundo, cada minuto, de cada hora, de cada día, de cada semana perteneciente a cada mes, de cada año…

La puerta lentamente comenzó a abrirse, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo de aquel hospital psiquiátrico, permitiéndole ver a un hombre que portaba un traje blanco, ella lo reconocía como su doctor…

-Tienes visitas querida, necesito que te relajes… no han permitido que los veas, pero necesito que te controles, queremos ver si esto te ayuda para poder superar tu condición…-

Tras aquello, la mujer se levantó de la cama lentamente, para poder esperar a quienes la fueran a ver como corresponde, a pesar del tiempo, su educación yacía intacta.

Por lo pronto una figura masculina entró en la habitación, cuerpo fornido, traje negro con verde esmeralda y algunos detalles en plateado, no llevaba ningún objeto metálico, ya que se los habían confiscado por seguridad de la mujer. Lentamente comenzó a acercase a ella, mirándola fijamente, hasta estar frente a frente…

-R…Rodolphus…- la mujer cayó a sus pies, dejando que las lágrimas la invadieran de golpe, aferrándose al hombre que se encontraba delante de ella, permitiendo que todo el dolor y toda la tristeza que tenía dentro de su ser saliera a flote

-Mi reina… no llores querida, por favor, no llores…- dijo él al momento es que tomaba con delicadeza el rostro de ella, levantándolo para poder tener acceso a esos profundos ojos negros. Un beso fue depositado lentamente en los labios de ella, un beso anhelado, inimaginablemente esperado, lleno de amor, deseo, añoranzas y nostalgia…

Después de largos minutos, la pareja tuvo que separarse para poder recobrar el aliento, mas sus ojos permanecían conectados

-Te extraño mucho amor… no sabes cuánto… deseo regresar, salir pronto de aquí, ya no quiero seguir en este lugar…- decía ella a su esposo, el cual la miraba con un deje de tristeza en su mirada

-Lo sé cariño, pero ambos sabemos que aún no te encuentras bien, los años han pasado y aun así no ha sido posible que te recuperes…-

-Llévame contigo amor, por favor, llévame contigo, sácame de aquí, no me dejes sola, te lo suplico- le rogaba ella a su amado, agachando la cabeza mientras las lágrimas volvían a surcar sus mejillas

-Mi amor… no puedo hacer eso, tú lo sabes, ambos sabemos que debes estar aquí hasta que te mejores y aunque no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardará en que eso suceda, yo jamás dejaré de amarte mi vida, nunca lo he dejado de hacer… te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario amada mía…- ella al escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras, la mujer levantó la mirada para poder ver a su amado esposo, el cual la observaba con amor y dulzura

-Te traje una sorpresa querida…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya lo verás…- y tras decir aquello, Rodolphus se levantó, dejando a su mujer en el suelo de la blanca habitación, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y a los segundos volvía a entrar por la misma pero acompañado

-Mira Hydra… es mami, ¿la recuerdas?- una pequeña niña entraba junto con su padre, al cual tenía sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de ella. Era una copia en miniatura de su madre, la cual la miraba asombrada y con nostalgia de volver a tener a su hija con ella

-¡MAMITA!- la pequeña se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre que no podía parar de llorar en esos minutos, su alegría era inmensa

-Mi pequeña princesita… mira lo grande que estás, eres preciosa… dale un abrazo fuerte a tu mami… por favor…- la niña sin dudarlo, abrazo con la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo de niña de seis años le permitía, sí al año de vida de la pequeña, a su madre la enviaron a aquel internado…

Rodolphus miraba extasiado la hermosa imagen que tenía frente a él, sus dos amores, las razones de su vivir, estaban juntas…

-Ven mi amor… ven y abrázame fuerte…- pidió la mujer mirándolo desde el suelo. Los tres yacían sentados, abrazándose, disfrutando del maravilloso momento de reencuentro, la felicidad no podía ser mayor, la familia estaba junta, todos reunidos en ese cálido abrazo.

 _Bellatrix….Bellatrix…Bellatrix….siempre serás mía Bellatrix…_

Bellatrix comenzó a gritar, se separó brutalmente del abrazo de su esposo e hija y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, sosteniendo aquel dolor y tratando que aquella voz cesara, que la dejara tranquila.

-Papito… ¿qué le ocurre a mi mami?- la pequeña no entendía que le pasaba a su madre, la veía gritar, sufrir, pero no sabía porque

-Nada mi vida, ven vamos para afuera, espérame donde te dije que te sentaras, en unos minutos voy por ti- y tras esto, la pequeña Hydra Lestrange dejó a sus padres dentro de aquella extraña habitación, preocupada por lo que podía sucederle a su madre

-Bella… Bellatrix mi amor, por favor, vuelve conmigo… no dejes que te gane mi vida… no te dejes vencer mi cielo, vuelve con nosotros, no nos dejes cariño- Rodolphus abrazaba a su esposa, conteniéndola en su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas que lo amenazaban con explotar salieran de una buena vez, mientras sostenía a su amada la cual sufría contra su cuerpo

Después de unos minutos, los gritos cesaron, Bellatrix volvía a la normalidad, a la calma

-Ro ... Rodó ... -

-Shhhhh… no hables amor, todo estará bien, tranquila… encontraremos la manera de que él deje de atormentarte…- las palabras que él pronunciaba estaban llenas de dolor, nostalgia, sufrimiento y amor… amor hacia su adorada Bellatrix

-Tenemos que marcharnos querida… nuestra princesita está un poco asustada, pero te prometo que volveré dentro de unos días, solo no dejes que te siga consumiendo mi amor, te lo ruego- dijo él, juntado su frente con la de su esposa, entregándole apoyo en aquel gesto

-No me dejes amor, por favor, ayúdame a que me deje en paz, te lo suplico- espetaba ella, con lágrimas en su rostro, el cual demostraba que no quería volver a separarse de él

-Mi Bella… tenemos que hacerlo… tenemos que separarnos para que tú puedas sanarte preciosa… te juro que buscaré la manera de sacarte de este lugar, solo no dejes de luchar… te lo ruego…- y nuevo beso fue llevado a cabo por el matrimonio, el cual tenía miedo de volver a separarse el uno del otro, volver a lo mismo de siempre y que pasaran otros cinco años frente a ellos…

Rodolphus Lestrange se levantó lentamente con su mujer en brazos, recostándola en la cama que estaba situada a un costado de ellos con toda la suavidad posible, depositando un beso en los labios de ella y luego en su frente, para luego encaminarse al marco de la puerta, pero antes de salir, pronunciando un "Te amo Bellatrix", cerrando la habitación tras él…

Nuevamente se encontraba sola, en aquella fría y solitaria habitación, aun saboreando los cálidos besos que le había propinado su amado esposo, reviviendo la hermosa imagen de su pequeña hija y odiando a su vez a aquel ser que le había arruinado su vida…

-¡ME CAGASTE LA VIDA MALDITO PARÁSITO!, ¡TE ODIO TOM RIDDLE! ¡ESPERO QUE TE ESTÉS REVOLCANDO EN TU PUTA TUMBA!- gritó con odio y dolor, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, dejando nuevamente que las lágrimas corrieran.

Blanca… una habitación totalmente blanca, cerrada si poder salir de ella aunque lo intentara donde se encontraba absolutamente solitaria, fría, en total desolación estaba en aquella habitación… un lugar al cual había llegado después de haberse trastornado completamente, gracias a la ayuda del oscuro mago que yacía sin vida… Lord Voldemort… aquel mago tenebroso que acabó por dejar demente a Bellatrix Lestrange.


End file.
